A Star in the Pipe: Mario meets Aladdin
by Master Pencil
Summary: Strange things are going on in Agrabah when characters of the Mushroom Kingdom come to interfer with the classic story of Aladdin.
1. Chapter 1 Antics on a Dark Night

**A Star in the Pipe: Mario Meets Aladdin**

**By Master Pencil**

Chapter 1 Antics on a Dark Night

Wario and Waluigi, the two mischievous opposites of the heroic Mario and Luigi, were taking an ordinary walk on a seemingly ordinary day. The Mushroom Kingdom was just as peaceful and normal as it would be, but they could not help but feel something different hidden in all of it.

"I've got a weird feeling today don't you?" Wario asked Waluigi.

"Yeah, it's weird," he replied.

"A little too weird," Wario grumbled.

A Toad Mart was almost upon them, and they entered the store casually. A group of Goombas, Koopas, and a Toad were standing around, the Toad managing the store. Such an environment would have been normal if it was not for the bundle of dirty rags standing at the store counter. It was about the size of Mario, but its body was hunched over much like a Shy Guy. Wario and Waluigi watched the strange figure cautiously.

The Toad manager walked back to his counter to assist the dirty figure. His face was hidden by the heavy hood so the Toad would not be able to see him. The Toad was curious, but figured that the customer was just a Shy Guy missing a mask.

"Welcome to Toad Mart!" he said kindly. "May I help you with something?"

"I need the treasure," he said, his voice extremely raspy and coarse.

"What kind?" the Toad asked, a little shaken by its voice.

"Half of the scarab," he replied.

Wario and Waluigi watched the customer from behind a large mound of canned mushroom.

"What a freak," Wario snorted.

"He sure is one messed up Shy Guy!" remarked Waluigi.

Back at the counter, the Toad realized that the treasure was located at the same spot the group of Goombas was corralled around. The shape remained shady and concealed, and the Toad was worried that it was a thief.

"Over there sir," he said, pointing at the crowded spot.

It ambled and hunched its way to the treasure, half of a gold Scarab held inside a plastic box eyed by the Goombas. It carelessly bumped into them and snatched it immediately.

"We were looking at that!" a Goomba exclaimed.

"You should have got it," he said menacingly.

Suddenly, it pulled out a deadly dagger and slashed it at all the Goombas. The poor creatures were deflated like balloons, leaving Wario's and Waluigi's jaws hanged. He then struggled out of his rags to reveal himself as a very dirty, little man with an ugly smile and deadly eyes.

"It's a thief! Run for cover!" the Toad cried.

All the other Goombas and Koopas fled as the thief did the same. For reasons they hardly knew, Wario and Waluigi had an urge to chase the little man. Outside Toad Mart was the thief's just-as-dirty horse, and he was well on his way to an escape by the time they came outside.

"Hurry up! That guy just murdered a bunch of Goombas just for that golden bug!" Wario snapped.

"Since when did you stop crime?" Waluigi asked.

"…Fine! Let's get his golden bug!" Wario exclaimed.

They jumped into Wario's big purple car and chased after the dirty thief. It was not long until they caught sight of him and his horse racing to an open field. A large yellow pipe jutted out of the ground, and the thief's horse jumped into it.

"We're goin' in the pipe!" Wario exclaimed.

The Wario Car entered the yellow pipe, and all was dark until the Wario Bros found themselves flying into a starry sky in the middle of a desert. They screamed pitifully, crashing into a sand bunk minutes later.

"Where are we?" said Wario. "Do you have any idea Waluigi?"

Waluigi was crushed to his seat by the air bag.

"And to think this was used for Kart Racing," Wario sighed.

Meanwhile, a dark man with a dark purpose was waiting on top of a high sand hill, the thief galloping to meet him.

"You are late," he told the thief ominously.

"A thousand apologizes oh so patient one," he apologized.

"Where is it then?" he asked, his dark brown eyes piercing him.

"I had to slit some throats, but I got it," he said, holding out the half scarab with a wicked smile.

The man was about to claim the golden piece until the thief suddenly drew back.

"Ah, ah, ah," he muttered, waving his finger. "The treasure?"

"Rawk!" a parrot squwaked as it snatched the piece from him.

The parrot gave it to the dark man, who was smirking contently.

"Trust me my pungent friend, you'll get what's coming to you," he assured.

Holding both pieces of the scarab, he carefully placed the two pieces together. The scarab immediately sprang to life and zipped around the man, startling him with its quick magic. The scarab then darted off into the desert.

"Quickly! Follow the trail!" he ordered.

He, the parrot, and the thief chased the scarab, completely ignoring the stuck vehicle and the two strangers looking on dumbly.

"Let's go see what happens next!" Waluigi exclaimed excitedly

Wario revved up the Wario Car and managed to chase the two bad men toward wherever the scarab was leading them.

"FASTER!" the dark man bellowed.

Driving in the desert proved difficult even to the Wario Car. The bumps and dips of the dunes sent Wario and Waluigi on an unknown course forward. Only when a quick sparkle of golden light and a flat area of sand made their vision very clear to them.

"Watch out Mr. Road Rage! You're gonna hit it!" Waluigi cried.

"Is that...OH NO!" Wario yelled.

The golden scarab smacked against their windshield wiper hard, and it bounced off into a mound of sand. The two pieces of scarab formed into two eyes and a magical force brought the sand mound to use. The Wario Car unexpectedly drove on top of the mound just as it began to form, sending the car into the sky and forcing Wario and Waluigi out. They landed right next to the two men, their horses running away from the enormous tiger head shaping before them. The Wario Car landed unharmed on the other side to meet the two horses, curious to see this strange-looking animal.

"At last, after all my years of searching, The Cave of Wonders!" the tall man said delightfully.

"Awk! Cave of Wonders!" the parrot said.

Even with Wario and Waluigi staring up at it with him in amazement, the man still ignored the strangers.

"My Allah..." the thief muttered in disbelief.

The dark man grabbed him by the collar and gave him a hard stare.

"Now, remember: bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!" he told him.

The thief slowly approached the cave as Wario and Waluigi realized the dark man's ignorance of their presence and made funny faces at him.

"Rawk! The lamp! Rawk! The lamp! Sheesh, where did you bring this bozo up?" the parrot asked his master.

"Yoshi's Island," Wario whispered, with Waluigi snickering in response.

"Shhhh..." the man shushed the parrot.

The thief was slowly creeping up to the cave's mouth, and that was when the head came to life.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" the cave's voice boomed.

"It is I, Gazeem, the humble thief," he said, bowing before the Cave of Wonders.

"Know this, only one can come in here, one with one's heart may come in here, the Diamond in the Rough!" the cave explained.

"How can someone be a diamond?" Waluigi wondered. Gazeem turned to the dark man and shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you waiting for? Go on!" he said.

The thief turned back to the cave and carefully inched his way to the first step. Once there, he hesitated to put a foot on it, but slowly brought it down onto it. He cringed for something to happen, but nothing happened. He relaxed comfortably until the cave roared to action. All they heard was the scearm of Gazeem before the mouth closed on top of him, sending a powerful wind across the desert.

"NOOOOO!" the dark man yelled.

Wario and Waluigi were thrown backward, very glad that they did not think of going in there.

"Seek out the Diamond in the Rough," the cave echoed, the scarab pieces falling back out.

"Serves that creep right!" said Waluigi.

"My car's been avenged!" Wario declared.

"I can't believe it! I just don't believe it! We're never gonna get a hold on that stupid lamp! Just forget it! Look at this, I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!" the parrot ranted.

"Patience Iago, Patience," the man told him. "Gazeem was obviously less than worthy."

"Oh there's a big surprise! I think I'm about to get a heart attack and die! What are we gonna do? We've got a big problem here..." the man shut his beak closed before he could rant any longer.

"Yes...only one may enter. I must find this one...this Diamond in the Rough," he said calmly.

Wario and Waluigi decided to play around in the sand, since they thought they must have been invisible to them.

"That bird's a mouthy one," Wario growled.

"How can that guy live with that thing?" Waluigi asked. "The pet shop must have had a sale!"


	2. Chapter 2 One Jump

Chapter 2 One Jump

The famous hero of the Mushroom Kingdom was being pursued by an angry group of Goombas and Koopas. Mario was trying to get at a Mushroom he wanted to have for a soup, and he jumped on some of them to hit a block. This time, they decided to punish the plumber once and for all.

He ran near the large yellow pipe Wario and Waluigi used to reach the mysterious desert, and he paused to look at it. Willing to use any kind of escape route, he jumped inside just as they saw him go down. He popped out into a scorching desert. Of course, the heat hardly got to him because of that mysterious power major video game characters like him possessed.

"Mama Mia! I'm-a in Dry Dry Desert," he said.

The enemies would still be on his tail, so he had to search for somewhere to hide. He looked closer behind him to see the outline of a large city.

"Hmmm…this I gotta see," he muttered.

He could still run well and jump at amazing heights in this land, so he reached the city within a short time. People that didn't look anything like Toads went about their business with livestock and goods.

"This is-a not Dry Dry Desert," he concluded.

Meanwhile, a young man was escaping from a group of city guards with a loaf of bread he recently stole.

"Stop Thief!" the lead city guard named Razoul ordered.

"I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" growled Razoul as him and the others were drawing their swords.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" Aladdin said.

He looked down at the long clotheslines connected to the buildings, and leaped onto one to begin riding down. The bumpy ride sent him downward through the many shirts and pants and next to a frightened woman before falling on the ground in a heap of clothes. Now covered in sheets, he looked up to see the guards look down on him angrily.

"There he is!" one of them called.

"You won't get away so easy!" the skinny one in the middle exclaimed.

For a second, Aladdin thought he saw a short man jump high over them, but the giggling of women turned him toward them, since they were amused by his silly appearance.

"You're getting into trouble a little early today aren't you Aladdin?" the woman asked.

"Trouble?" he asked. "No way, you're in trouble when you get caught…," but Razoul yanked him to his chest at that very second.

"Gotcha!" he said. "I'm in trouble," Aladdin replied quickly.

"This time…," but Razoul was distracted by a little monkey pulling his turban over his face.

"Perfect timing as usual Abu," Aladdin told him. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

They began to run away when someone else came jumping down on Razoul.

"Ow! Who did that?!" he demanded.

Aladdin and Abu gaped at Mario, who only smiled a Mario smile.

"What the?!" exclaimed Aladdin.

Suddenly, angry noises approached their location, and a mad mob of Goombas and Koopas stormed around all three of them.

"…Is this a dream?" Aladdin asked.

"I-a wish," Mario replied. "Where-a am I?"

Aladdin thought it was just best to tell him and ignore the weird, scary creatures for now. The guards were taken aback by them as well, but they realized it wasn't them they were mad at.

"Whatever these things are, they look like they're on our side!" Razoul said contently.

"Welcome to the city of Agrabah," said Aladdin.

"Who are-a you?" asked Mario.

"I just so happen to be…ALADDIN!" Razoul and the guards interrupted him.

"It's-a me…MARIO!" the angry mob of enemies interrupted Mario.

Mario looked around the area uncomfortably, but Aladdin still kept his cool.

"How are-a we gonna get outta this?" Mario asked Aladdin.

"Well, it's like this," he began

**[One Jump]**

**Aladdin**

Gotta keep

One jump ahead of the breadline

One swing ahead of the sword

I steal only what I can afford

That's everything!

One jump ahead of the lawmen

That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

**Guards, Goombas and Koopas**

Riffraff! Street Rat!

Scoundrel! Take that!

**Aladdin**

Just a little snack, guys

**Guards, Goombas and Koopas**

Rip him open, take it back, guys

**Aladdin**

I can take a hint, gotta face the facts

You're my only friend, Abu!

**Ladies**

Who?

Oh it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom

He's become a one-man rise in crime

**Woman**

I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em

**Aladdin**

Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Tell you all about it when I got the time!

One jump ahead of the slowpokes

One skip ahead of my doom

Next time gonna use the nom de plume

One jump ahead of the hitmen

One hit ahead of the flock

I think I'll take a stroll around the block

**People, Goombas and Koopas**

Stop, thief! Vandal!

Outrage! Scandal!

**Aladdin**

Let's not be too hasty

**Fat Woman**

Still, I think he's rather tasty!

**Aladdin**

Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Otherwise we'd get along

**Guards, Goombas and Koopas**

Wrong!

The guards, Koopas and Goombas dog piled aggressively, only to miss Aladdin once again despite shaking a tower, throwing swords and Koopa Shells, and trying to attack him. Abu grabbed a little sword and pointed it at the guards.

"He's got a sword!" one of the guards cried.

"You idiots, we all got swords!" Razoul exclaimed. They all drew their's in agreement.

"Guess we'll be in the back…," said a Goomba. Abu quickly ran away with Aladdin.

**Aladdin**

One jump ahead of the hoofbeats

(Vandal!)

One hop ahead of the hump

(Street rat!)

One trick ahead of disaster

(Scoundrel!)

They're quick, but I'm much faster

(Take that!)

Here goes, better throw my hand in

Wish me happy landin'

All I gotta do is jump!

Gliding off into the air on a rug, the guards, Goombas, and Koopas tried to jump after them, but they fell onto a huge mound of Crazy Hakico's Discount Fertilizer.

"Now I have to change my shell again!" one of the Koopas complained.

Landing safely in an alley with Aladdin and Abu, Mario couldn't believe that Aladdin was just as fast and him, and could sing all at the same time. Mario was basically right next to him the whole time, but it looked like the guy didn't see that as unusual.

"And we feast!" Aladdin said, breaking half of the bread for him and Abu.

He was about to eat until he saw a little boy and girl searching for food. Feeling pity, he wanted to have Abu give some bread to them, but he refused. He got up and gave them his bread.

"Go on, take it," he ushered. They gladly toke the bread.

Now that Abu felt guilt, he decided to give them his bread as well. The children were now grateful, patting the monkey as thanks. Mario thought he heard Abu say "I know."

Mario was glad Aladdin wasn't a cocky guy after all, and fumbled in his pocket for something to give to the kids.

"Here you go…have-a this!" he said, presenting to them a mushroom.

The kids laughed at his funny appearance and toke the mushroom with interest. The boy nibbled around the edges and suddenly grew to a large size.

"You're a big boy now!" Mario joked as the girl giggled.

Mario was about to show Aladdin, but he and Abu were hearing noises on the street outside. The crowd lining both sides of the road was a sign of a special arrival.

"On his way to the palace I suppose?" asked a man with a bushy beard.

"Another suitor for the princess," another man said.

Mario had just arrived to see who it was they were talking about, and couldn't believe his eyes. A man that looked similar to Waluigi wearing flashy clothes was proudly coming down the road on his pompous white horse.

Suddenly, the big kid and tiny girl playfully ran out into the street in front of the prince, startling the horse senseless. Mario was shocked that the Mushroom's effect was still working, while Aladdin and the two men stared unbelievably.

"Out of my way, stupid brats!" the mean suitor yelled, raising his whip to strike them.

Aladdin rushed to the kids and caught the whip just as it came down. The boy then downgraded back to being tiny.

"Hey! If I was as rich as you, I would learn some manners!" Aladdin retorted, throwing the whip back on him.

The prince was shocked by his action, it was nothing compared to the mushroom boy and the weird little man.

"I'll teach you some manners!" the suitor scolded, kicking him into a pool of mud.

People began to laugh at Aladdin, and Mario tried to jump on them to make it stop. Aladdin glared at the mean people ridiculing him.

"Look at that Abu! It's not everyday you see a horse with two rear-ends!" he joked.

"Or Waluigi!" joked Mario.

The prince and horse both stopped at once, the pompous suitor looking down at Aladdin and ignoring Mario.

"Ha! You are a worthless street rat! You were born a street rat, you will die a street rat! Only the fleas will mourn you!" he insulted Aladdin.

He tried to go after him, but the doors closed on him. They looked up at the palace gates, and not even Mario could have jumped that high.

"I'm not worthless!" Aladdin said. "Come on Abu…Mario…let's go."

**One Jump (Reprise)**

Riffraff, street rat

I don't buy that

If only they'd look closer

Would they see a poor boy? No, siree

They'd find out

There's so much more to me

As Aladdin stared out at the palace, Mario felt bad for the guy. What started as a simple escape from angry Goombas and Koopas was about to be a time to explore this new world and help Aladdin out.

"Sure-a wish I could help him," he said. "I-a wonder where's Peach?"


	3. Chapter 3 Princess Runaway

Chapter 3 Princess Runaway

The next day, the mean prince stomped out of the palace garden in a sour mood. The sultan had just arrived to check on him after the visit with the princess. The visit clearly didn't go so well.

"I've never been so insulted!" he pouted.

"L-L-L-Leaving so soon are you?" the sultan asked.

"Good luck marrying her off!" the prince scolded, stomping out with torn heart underwear.

"Ooooh…Jasmine!" the sultan growled.

The short man waddled out into the garden as Wario and Waluigi were around the palace. After recovering their car, they followed the bad man to the palace, where they slipped inside the gates without notice.

"The security here stinks!" Wario chuckled.

"Where's all the servants?" Waluigi asked. "This is a ghost palace!"

That was when Waluigi saw the prince stomp toward the palace exit, and he snickered slyly as he followed him close behind. Meanwhile, the sultan was checking on Jasmine.

"Jasmine?!" he called, "Jasmine!"

He saw her sitting at the fountain, and he was about to reach for her until a tiger got in his face.

"Oh confound it Rajah!" he complained, tugging on his piece of underwear until it tore.

"So, this was why Prince Ahmed stormed out?" he said.

"Oh father, Rajah was just playing with him. Weren't you Rajah? You were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed Prince Ahmed weren't you?" she said to Rajah, cuddling with him.

The sultan stared at her coldly, and Jasmine snapped out of her joking.

"Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call!" he said.

"The law says you must be married to a prince!" he and Jasmine recited. "By your next birthday!"

"The law is wrong," she replied, opening the bird cage.

"You've only got three more days!" he said frightfully.

"Father, I hate being forced into this," she told him. "If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

"Jasmine, it's not only this law…I'm not going to be around forever, I just want to make sure you're taken care of," he said, putting her dove back in.

"Please, try to understand," she said. "I've never done a thing on my own. I've never had any real friends!"

Rajah heard that and toke offense to her statement by perking up at her confusedly.

"Excpet you Rajah," she replied sweetly. A shape was strolling around among the trees. Rajah ignored it, since he was glad Jasmine still liked him.

"I've never been outside the palace walls," she continued.

"But Jasmine, you're a princess!" he replied.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!" she retorted, splashing the fountain water.

"Oooooh…" The sultan wooed, the shape coming closer.

"Allah forbid you have any daughters!" he swore. Rajah looked around curiously.

Jasmine remained at her spot in a bad mood, but when she looked up, she decided to free the doves into the sky, craving freedom herself. That was when the figure revealed itself.

"Excuse me, but where am I?" another sweet princess asked.

"…Excuse me?" she replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, what kingdom is this?" she replied.

Rajah was wary of this stranger, but Jasmine was almost happy to have someone from the outside world at last.

"This is Agrabah," she answered. "I'm Princess Jasmine."

"Nice to meet you!" replied Peach warmly. "You don't look like you're in a good mood."

"No, I'm defiantly not," she said bitterly. "Did you hear everything my father said? It's ridiculous!"

"Maybe you should try ruling single?" Peach suggested. "That's what I do."

"That would be good," she said. "But I need love."

Peach went over to pet Rajah, and since she was a new friend of Jasmine's, he let her tickle his ears.

"I came here by pipe," she said.

"…Pipe?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes! Did you know a pipe is connected from here to the Mushroom Kingdom?" she asked.

"No, I've never been outside the palace walls remember?" she said.

"Oh, that's bad," she replied. "Almost as bad as being purposed by Waluigi."

Speaking of Waluigi, he was walking proudly down the deserted palace halls in Prince Ahmed's clothes. Wario only ambled alongside him.

"You're…never mind," Wario mumbled.

"Ha! Luigi is a worthless plumber rat! He was born a plumber rat; he will die a plumber rat! Only the Goombas will mourn him!" he imitated Ahmed.

"A fart came blowing in 2000," Wario grumbled.

"I'll teach you some manners!" Waluigi said as he shoved Wario.

"Hey! If I was as rich as you, I would learn some manners!" he retorted.

"Really?" replied Waluigi.

"Not!" he answered, laughing heartily.

The sultan sighed and went to a large replica of Agrabah, not knowing what to do with Jasmine.

"I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't nearly as picky," he sighed. A tall shadow spooked him for a second.

"Ah, Jafar, my most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom," he said to him, who was smirking.

"My life is to but serve you my lord," he swooned.

"It's this suitor business; Jasmine refuses to choose a husband! I'm in quicksand!" he said.

"Awk!" squawked Iago "Quicksand!"

"Have a cracker!" the sultan chuckled, stuffing a large cracker in his reluctant beak.

"Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals!" Jafar joked, Iago growling at him.

"Now, perhaps I can divine a solution to this forming problem," he suggested.

"If anyone can help it's you," the sultan added.

"It would require the use of the mystic blue diamond," he said, touching the sultan's ring with his bony fingers.

"Oh, my ring?" the sultan asked uncertain. "But it's been in my family for years."

"It's necessary to find the princess a suitor…don't worry…_everything will be fine,_" he said, holding the snake staff into the sultan's eyes. The snake staff's eyes began to glow an unearthly red.

"Everything will be…fine," the sultan repeated, his eyes turning red with hypnotism.

"_The diamond…,_" Jafar said through the snake eyes.

Wario and Waluigi came into the area, and they were caught in a spooked trace of the red room.

"Everything's fine Waluigi," said Wario.

"Yep, fine as it can be," he replied.

"Here, Jafar, whatever you need will be…fine," the sultan said quietly.

"You are most gracious my liege," said Jafar, the room back to normal in an instant. "Now, go along and play with your toys hmm?"

"That would be…really good," he said delightfully. Wario and Waluigi snapped out of their trance and hurried toward Jafar, knocking the sultan over. He only stayed on the floor and toke a peaceful nap.

"Fah!" retorted Iago, spitting out the cracker pieces as Jafar glared irritably.

"I can't take it anymore! If I have to choke down on one of those moldy, disgusting crackers…Bam! Whack!"

"Calm yourself Iago," Jafar said, Wario and Waluigi following them into their secret lair.

"Soon, I can be sultan and not that little twit!" he added, Waluigi imitating his strange walking.

"And then…I can stuff the crackers down his throat! Ha ha!" laughed Iago.

Jafar slammed the door on Wario and Waluigi's faces. Wario opened the door and went inside as Waluigi tried to recover from the blow.

"Everything will be…fine," he moaned.

"Come on in already!" Wario complained.

"Fine!" he snapped, rushing inside with Wario.

That night, Jasmine was disguised in a robe, for she was about to leave the palace behind. Peach followed her so she could escape as well. Jasmine hoisted herself up the wall, until Rajah tried to pull her off.

"I'm sorry Rajah, but I can't have my life lived for me," she explained. Rajah understood, and nuzzled her.

"I'll miss you," she said. Peach stared on affectionately.

Jasmine went back up the wall with Peach, but she didn't leave before giving Rajah a last goodbye. The tiger went back to sleep sadly.

When morning arrived, Agrabah was busy with morning life. Aladdin, Abu, and Mario were about to get breakfast.

"Ok Abu, go!" Aladdin told him. The monkey went underneath the tent to see a large man selling fruit.

"Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing!" he sales-pitched to pedestrians. He turned around and saw Abu going for the fruit.

"Hey get your paws off…," but Abu stuck his tongue at him.

"Why you!" he exclaimed. "Get away from here, you!"

Abu distracted the man while Aladdin toke the watermelon. Mario quickly jumped down and got a cantaloupe.

"Nice going Abu, breakfast is served!" said Aladdin, splitting the watermelon with Abu. Mario gorged on his cantaloupe, wishing it was a giant meatball.

It was at that time when Jasmine and Peach were coming down the street.

"Pretty lady, buy a pot! No finer pot in bronze or silver!" said the potter.

"Sugar dads! Sugar dads and figs! Sugar dads and pastacholes!" said the food man.

"Would the pretty lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace for the pretty lady!" said the jeweler. Peach wished that someone would compliment her.

"FRESH FISH!" exclaimed the fish man. "We got some, you buy em'!"

"I don't think so," Jasmine replied politely, with Peach making a stink face.

Jasmine backed up into a flame-eater, causing him to accidentally swallow the flame.

"Oh, excuse me!" she said. The flame-eater burped fire, making Peach uncomfortable.

"I'm really very sorry," she excused again, walking away from him. Aladdin noticed her, and was entranced by her beauty.

"Wow," he said slowly. Mario looked at what he was looking at, and almost jumped.

"That's-a Peach!" he said, pointing at her. But Aladdin focused entirely on Jasmine.

Jasmine came to the stand below him, and he continued to watch her. Mario stared at Peach, wondering how she came here.

They approached the stand to see a tiny boy staring at the apples hungrily.

"You must be hungry," said Jasmine to the boy. "Here you go."

She gave him the apple, and he ran away with the fruit just as the bargainer noticed.

"You better be able to pay for that," he growled.

"Huh?" she replied.

"No one steals from MY kart!" he boomed, grabbing Jasmine and scaring Peach.

"Sorry sir, I don't have any money," she said.

"Thief!" he exclaimed.

"Please, I can get some from the sultan at the palace!" she pleaded.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?!" he asked, placing her hand on a board and raising his sword.

"No! Please don't!" she cried.

"Oh thank you kind sir, I'm so glad!" thanked Aladdin, immediately coming down and getting between the bargainer and Jasmine.

"I've been looking all over for you!" he said to Jasmine, walking her off. Mario jumped down and led Peach away from the scene.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just play along," he replied, seeing Mario talk with Peach.

"You, uh, know this girl?" asked the bargainer.

"Sadly yes, she is my sister. She's a little crazy," he said as Jasmine scoffed.

"She said she knew the sultan!" the man added, grabbing Aladdin.

"She thinks the monkey is the sultan!" he quickly replied. Abu looked around in shock, and Mario stared at Aladdin with an unimpressed look.

"Oh wise sultan! How may I serve you?" she said to Abu, bowing to him. Abu muttered authority gibberish, and Mario shook his head while Peach scratched her head.

"Tragic isn't it? But no harm done," Aladdin said. "Now come sis, time to go see the doctor!"

"Why hello doctor, how are you?" Jasmine said to a camel.

"No, no, no, not that doctor…,"

"This doctor!" said Peach, introducing Dr. Mario.

"How may I-a help you crazy sister?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Come on Sultan," Aladdin said, after shaking his head at Dr. Mario.

Abu was still muttering authority gibberish until he spilled coins and jewels. That was when they all ran away from the scene.

"Come back here you little thieves!" the bargainer yelled as the people laughed.

Meanwhile, in Jafar's secret lair, Iago was running a large mechanical device that Jafar was about to use to find the Diamond in the Rough.

"With all due respect, your rottiness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" he gasped.

"Save your breath Iago, faster!" he ordered, placing the diamond in the giant hourglass.

"Yes, oh mighty evil one!" he replied. A large lighting bolt struck the diamond as Wario and Waluigi were lying around the lab

"Part, sands of time, reveal to me the one who can enter the cave!" he chanted, casting a spell on the hourglass.

"Yes…yes… there he is… my Diamond in the Rough!" he said, staring at a vision of Aladdin and Jasmine climbing the rooftops.

"That's him?! That's the one we've been waiting for Whoa!" Iago exclaimed as he was pushed into the machine's wheels.

"Let's have the guards extend to him an invitation shall we?" he said as the feathers went flying, disturbing Wario and Waluigi's sleep.

"Ah-choo!" sneezed Waluigi. "Stupid parrot feathers!" he complained when Iago hit the wall.

"Swell," Iago wheezed. Jafar laughed evilly into the hourglass at Aladdin.

"Almost there," said Aladdin, carrying Jasmine up. Mario helped Peach reach up into the top long before they did.

Jasmine accidentally bumped into Aladdin, almost caught in a hug. They stared at each other for a minute until Jasmine pulled back.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man," she said.

"Well, forget it," he replied, smiling as he went ahead with her staring at him.

"So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace huh?" he asked as he pole-vaulted to the other side of the gap with Abu.

"Is it that obvious?" said Jasmine, Mario jumping over the gap with Peach on him.

"Well, you do kind of stand out," he added. Jasmine smiled sweetly.

"Uh, I mean you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be," he quickly added, lowering a long plank for her to walk across. She simply pole-vaulted to him herself.

"I'm a fast learner," she said, tossing the pole to him. Aladdin and Abu only sat there with hanged jaws, Mario only chuckled.

"Hey…," Aladdin said to Abu, who only glared.

"Come on, this way," he said, leading them to his home.

"Oh, watch your head there…be careful," he aided Jasmine while Mario bumped his head on every board in his way.

"This is where you live?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, just me and Abu, we just come and go as we please," he explained.

"Sounds fabulous," Jasmine complimented with Peach nodding.

"Well, it's not much, but its got a great view," he said, showing a great scene of the city and palace.

"Wow, the palace looks pretty amazing huh?" he said. Mario and Peach liked the view, but Jasmine sat away.

"Oh, it's wonderful," she sighed.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there. Have servants, ballets…," he said.

"Sure, people who tell you how to go and how to dress," said Jasmine. Peach didn't think that was so bad…for her.

"That's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards," explained Aladdin.

"_Collecting coins and-a eating mushrooms out of blocks," _Mario thought_._

"You're not free to make you own choices," continued Jasmine.

"_And don't forget the kidnapping," _Peach thought.

"You just feel…trapped," they all said. They looked at each other with confused faces. Aladdin and Jasmine traded smiles.

"Um…so…where are you from?" he asked Jasmine.

"What does it matter…I ran away and I'm not going back!" she retorted.

"Really? How come?" he asked.

"My father's forcing me to get married," she said. Peach cringed and Mario gulped.

"Oh, that's…that's awful," he replied. Abu snuck up on Jasmine and tried to get her apple.

"Abu!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Leave it to the-a monkey," Mario sighed. Abu complained to Aladdin, but Aladdin thought of something.

"Abu says…that's not fair," he said. Abu retorted, but Jasmine smiled.

"Oh, did he?" she said.

"Yeah, of course" he said.

"Oh Mama Mia!" Mario groaned. "I-a know what's gonna happen."

"He wishes he could do something to help," Aladdin continued. Mario rolled eyes and looked at Abu with pity, who returned an embarrassing face. Peach was looking on delightfully.

"Tell him that's very…sweet," she replied. They were just about to kiss until it happened.

"Here you are!" growled a city guard with more guards and Koopas behind him.

"They're after me! Are they after you?!" Aladdin and Jasmine questioned each other.

"Father must have sent them!" Jasmine said as Mario jumped away with Peach.

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin said.

"What?" she replied.

"Do you trust me?" he replied sternly.

"Yes!" she cried.

"Then jump!" he called as they escaped down onto a sand pile. They tried to run away, but Aladdin ran straight into Razoul.

"You just keep running into it don't you street rat?!" he laughed.

"Run!" Aladdin told Jasmine as he butted him in the stomach to leave.

Aladdin and Mario ran into a group of guards and Koopas, and they were instantly grabbed and thrown to them.

"It's the dungeon for you boy!" Razoul told Aladdin.

"And you too Mario!" said Bowser Jr. "My dad knew you were here!"

"Let him go!" Jasmine exclaimed, trying to fight back at a laughing Razoul.

"Lookie here men! A street mouse!" he laughed, throwing her off.

"Look guys! Peach's here!" Bowser Jr. told the Koopas, pointing and laughing at her.

"Unhand him, by order of the princess!" Jasmine ordered, putting down her hood.

"Princess Jasmine!" said Razoul, suddenly calm. The guards stopped laughing immediately and bowed their heads. Aladdin raised his in shock.

"The princess?" he said.

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?" Razoul asked.

"That's none of your concern, release him!" she ordered.

"I would Princess, except my orders come from Jafar, you'll have to take it to him," he said.

"Believe me, I will," she growled.

"Release Mario!" demanded Peach at the Koopas.

"Yes Princess Peach…NOT!" they laughed, dragging the plumber away with Peach sighing.


End file.
